Too Much, Too Young
by bamon26
Summary: As her stand there in front of her parent's graves she promised herself one thing. She will kill him even if it is the last thing she did. Because when everything you love has been stolen from you, all you have left is revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, this fanfic is based on the start of season 4. I have changed everything so technically season 4 never happened. In this story Silas is not he was in the show, He is a witch/vampire hybird who want elena to complete the spell that makes him immortal. I hope you like it. :)**

"Let him go, " she begged "Please just let him go, I will do anything you want"

Her world is falling apart, she had just seen Silas ripped the heart out of her mother's chest. Now he is holding her father. She can't do anything, nothing is working, she had tried every spell there is but his magic is too strong, this barrier is too strong.

Damon and Stefen have been trying to find a loophole, but there isn't one. She saw as they try to push pass the barrier, but its of no use. Nothing will work, Silas is too strong.

"Did you really think, I will not do anything after you killed my sister." Silas says " there are consequences of every action Ms Bennett" He says as he snapped her father's neck and she stood there frozen as she saw her father's body falling on the ground.

"Until next time Ms Bennett" He said, disappearing and with him the barrier disappeared.

"NO" She screamed as she runs toward her father. "It's Okay, everything will be okay dad" She said as she put his head on her lap and started to do the spell that bring Jeremy back to alive, she knows she is weak and if she did this spell she will die, but it doesn't matter.

"Bonnie stops it, your weak you're going to die" Stefan said to her.

He keeps saying that, but she doesn't stop not until she brings him back. Her nose started to bleed, but it doesn't stop her. she only stopped when Stefan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from her father, but It was Damon who was holding her by her waist. She started to hit him on his chest, but he didn't let go he didn't say anything, but just hold her there she hated to feel so helpless in front of them, especially in front of Damon, but she just lost her whole family in one single night. So, at last she broke in front of them. She cried, shout, but the pain doesn't go away, her vision blurred, her head feels so heavy. She started to feel dizzy and the last thing she heard was Damon voice.

"Everything's is going to be okay,"

Then the darkness consumed me.

Two days later

Helpless that's what she feels, just two days ago she saw her parents dying and she was right standing right there unable to do anything because she was weak and not strong enough to save them. Maybe if she had practiced more, maybe if she had warned them before or made them leave town, they would have been alive not six feet under the ground. There are so many maybe, but it doesn't matter now because they are gone. They will never come back. She will never get the chance of knowing her mother or apologize to her father because even though he was not that close to her and missed almost every single birthday, he stayed and on the rough day when it was too much he was there, always there. And now he is gone.

As she stand there in front of her parent's graves she promised herself one thing. She will kill him even if it is the last thing she did. Because when everything you love has been stolen from you, all you have left is revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

She came awake all at once. Every nerve of her was on alert. She was extra aware of her surroundings and she knows why. Damon was standing at the end of the bed, staring at her almost accusingly.

"What!" she spat as she tries to lift herself in sitting position. Which was clearly not a good idea as her head start spinning, so she stop trying.

"You think exhausting yourself will do anything." He says, glaring at her, "Killing yourself will not avenge your parent Bonnie"

"I am practicing, which, if I had been doing before, my parent would still be alive"

"That's not practicing, what you are doing is suicide and dead you will be no use to us, " he says, " This is the fifth time I found you passed out and it needs to stop."

Finally able to sit up, she reaches for the glass of water and finish it in one big gulp. She was so hungry and tired. For the last ten days she hasn't been doing anything but practicing. She had almost tried every single spell of her Grimoire. She hasn't been eating or interacting with anyone and it takes everything in her to admit that yes, for once Damon is right. this needs to stop.

"And you should know that this is getting ridiculous, when I am the one being sensible" He says, doing that thing with his eyebrows.

"I need to eat something" She says, choosing to ignore him as she try to stand up, she was a little unsteady on her foot, but Damon steady her, he was looking at her like she will collapse any minute. And it is a little unsettling to have his attention on her like this.

Every time she wakes up after fainting, he is standing right where he stands right now, but unlike today, he never says anything, just give her this look that says you should know better, then he leave. Everyone has tried and failed to make her realize what she was doing. They are always beating around the bushes, no one come right at her to tell what she was doing is damaging her, thinking that they will upset her. But Damon was another story, he doesn't beat around the bush, if he has something to say he will say it. She doesn't know about others, but with her Damon was truthful. So maybe it was why she let him guide her to the kitchen. He told her to sit down and then started to make pancakes. Shocking, right?

After sitting there for some time, contemplating if she should ask him or not. She thought to the hell with it, she needs an honest answer and only Damon could provide that.

"Do you think I am strong enough to beat him?" She asked instead of looking in his eyes, she chooses to focus on her hands.

"Yes, you are." He said as he flipped a pancake,she look up and he look as sincere as he can look because it was Damon we are talking about, "If you know you didn't kill yourself first" He added smirking.

He was such an ass.

"Now you have the privilege to taste the cooking of Chef Damon" He said as he put a plate of blueberry pancake with a vampire smiley face on it. She ducks her head to hide the smile. This is the first time she smiles after that night and it's because of Damon.

The world must be ending.

"This is terrible" She said even though she likes it.

"Bon appetite" He said smirking as he dug into his own plate of pancake.


End file.
